1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications network, and more particularly, to a wireless communications network.
2. Background Art
Omni-directional antennas have been implemented in various types of mobile communications devices in a conventional wireless network, for example, a digital mobile telephone network. In addition to voice communications, attempts have been made to provide high speed data communications between various types of apparatus including, for example, desktop computers, laptop computers, servers, peripherals and power management hubs in a wireless network. Compared to voice communications, data communications typically require a large bandwidth, a very low bit error rate, and ability to communicate with multiple devices at different physical locations.
To ensure high speed transmission of data at a very low bit error rate, a relatively high signal to noise ratio (SNR) at radio frequency (RF) is required to carry the data transmitted and received by the various apparatus in a conventional wireless network. Because of the spread of RF power over all directions in space by a typical omni-directional antenna in a conventional mobile wireless device, such as a mobile telephone, communications with such devices may occur only over relatively short distances. Furthermore, in a typical mobile wireless network, the locations of at least some of the communications apparatus are not fixed with respect to each other, thereby further complicating the transmission and reception of data by different apparatus within the network.
It is desirable that high speed data links be established in a mobile wireless network with a high degree of data integrity while obviating the need for high power RF transmissions by mobile communications apparatus. Furthermore, it is desirable that high speed data links be maintained between different mobile communications apparatus in a wireless network even though the spatial locations of the apparatus may not be fixed with respect to each other.